Thorns from a rose
by Angelpants
Summary: Sequel to Birthday, Read that to understand this. Rose became a queen of an alien planet is that power going to her head?
1. Thorns from a rose

Thorns from a rose. 

**I said there would be a sequel now who didn't believe me come on raise your hand, man why does nobody raise there hand?**

**--**

"Doctor this isn't going to make it up to me" said Rose crossing her arms,

"Please Rose" Rose looked at him and sighed,

"Doctor you hurt me it will take time, I've lost you so many times and then you go and do that"

"Nothing happened!" said the Doctor almost shouting,

"Let me think Doctor, but I may go home" said Rose walking away to leave the Doctor standing along gob smacked, had he really hurt her that much for to want to go home?

--

Rose couldn't believe this places, it wasn't like any alien planet she had been to before; the weather was so hot but she guessed that was because the sun was so big, the sky was a beautiful shade of lime green, the grass was a deep dark purple, and the water was a refreshing orange. Rose sat down on the grass and slid her shoes off letting cool fresh air surround them, then she placed them in the lake she was sat next to and she watched the massive birds fly over head; they all had different patterns but the colours but on their wings were the same, black, pink, blue and green. Rose was so entranced by this place she didn't even notice someone was walking towards her.

"Hello" said a voice, Rose looked up and a man was stood there, he looked like a human but he couldn't be,

"Are you human?" asked Rose

"The last human in existence" he said with a sorrowful tone "and you are?"

"Um I'm human too" said Rose standing up

"Impossible" said the man in admiration of Rose,

"What happened then, why are you the last human?"

"We were all living together on New Earth when there was an explosion from the core of the planet killing everyone and reducing the Earth to dust"

"So how did you escape?" asked Rose suspiciously,

"Well-"

"Rose!" called a voice, she looked past the man and saw the Doctor running towards her.

"Help me" Rose muttered

"Okay" said the man grabbing Rose's hand and clicking his fingers "you may be human but I'm not" he whispered to Rose as she disappeared.

--

**Okay, hope you liked it the next chapter should be out soon I think. **


	2. Lost forever?

**Thorns from a rose: Chapter two. **

"My God what have you done?" asked the Doctor running towards the man that had just made Rose disappeared,

"I fulfilled her wish" the man placed his hand to his heart "it was what she was wishing for inside"

"What, What did she say? What did she wish for?" said the Doctor in a rush,

"She asked for me to help her and her wish was to get away from you" he said pointing a finger at the Doctor,

"What?" asked the Doctor slowly,

"You must have hurt her bad; she seemed like such a warm person"

"Where did she go?" asked the Doctor

"I can not tell you" The Doctor walked past the man he was talking to and pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, he walked to the spot where Rose disappeared and held it to the ground,

"What?" asked the Doctor taking his finger off the button and lifting the sonic screwdriver from the ground, "there is no trace of a teleport or anything, it's like she was never there"

"I'm sorry" said the man

"Who are you, or what are you?" said the Doctor his eyes not moving from the spot where Rose disappeared

"Well I'm a sort of genie; I lived on Earth for a couple of million years then when everyone moved into New Earth I joined them, and then I was exiled to here nice place, quiet though"

"Please tell me where did you take Rose?"

"I guess as far away as my power can take her"

"How far away can it go?"

"All the way to the edge of the universe" The Doctor looked up terror burning in his eyes,

"I've lost her again" said they Doctor putting his head to the floor and letting tears fall into the ground,

"Look I could take you there but it wouldn't be exactly where she is, Only there may be one side affect"

"What is it?" said the Doctor lifting his head up and staring the man strait in the eye.

--

**Okay you're probably going to kill me but, A I can't think what to write, B I want to sent this off today and my sister is watching Doctor Who and she won't wait and C I love ending things on cliff hangers. TTFN. **


	3. Il Medico

**Thorns from a rose: Chapter three. **

"What is it?"

"Well because she wanted to be away from you, every time you get near her she might be taken to another place far away from you until my powers wear out"

"How long will it take for your power to wear out?"

"Three hundred years give or take a decade" The Doctor lowered his head to the floor once more and slightly shook his head,

"If I'm going you're coming with me" said the Doctor lifting his head from the floor then standing up,

"All you have to say is help me"

"Okay but first, what do I call you?" the genie looked at the Doctor with no idea what he was talking about, "You know your name" the genie still didn't answer "Okay I'll give you a name" the Doctor looked at the genie, he brown hair and brown eyes like the Doctor and was wearing denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt, his clothing style slightly reminded the Doctor of Jack's. "Okay" said the Doctor smiling brightly "I'm gunna call you Il Medico" the genie tilted his head over to one side,

"Italian right?" the Doctor nodded

"It means The Doctor"

"So what's your name?" asked Medico

"The Doctor" he said smiling that smile that could stop your heart,

"Ha very funny" said Medico not impressed

"Help me" said the Doctor closing his eyes, as he opened them he saw Medico looking up in awe of the sky,

"It's beautiful" the Doctor didn't agree, there was nothing in the sky at all, no stars no moon and no sun and there was nothing much to look at on the earth either, the ground was black and there was no life either,

"I need to find Rose"

"Rose?" said a crocking voice in the distance, "You're looking for Rose?" a woman came into the Doctors view, she was an old woman although it was hard to see,

"Yes do you know were I can find her?" the Doctor covered his ears as the woman let out a scream so load she could wake the dead, then the Doctor felt a blow to the head and the woman disappeared into the darkness from which she came.

--

**These are short I know but they will get longer and next chapter we will hear from Rose. Just hope she didn't get captured by this woman. **


	4. Every time we touch

**Thorns from a Rose: Chapter four. **

Rose sat on her thrown her hand trembling, she looked out of the window stating at the pitch black sky, she wished there was stars they must be so far away from anything if there is no stars. Looking at stars always gave Rose hope after the Doctor had left her; she would always wish on a shooting star or the first star she saw.

"Majesty" said an old women Rose had come to call Marge, no one on this planet had names so Rose named everyone, and there wasn't a lot of people here anyway about thirty, "People have arrived, two men, strange men" '_Two men? Could it be? No why would he come to find me? I bet he's gone off to find Ava' _Rose's smile melted away as she filled with rage,

"Throw them in the dungeon I'll come to see them later" Rose suddenly smiled scaring Marge with all her sudden mood swings "So Marge how is your family?"

--

The Doctor paced the dungeon thinking about how to save Rose, but what if she was happy here, what if she didn't want to see him.

"Um Doctor" said Medico snapping him out of his thoughts as a young blonde women approached them, all the other people looked pale and wore black robes but she looked healthy, happy and was dressed in a beautiful pink dress with a necklace hanging from her neck,

"Rose" whispered the Doctor.

--

Rose had accepted the Doctor to be in the cell but it didn't stop her twiddling her thumbs anxiously. Marge, her husband Lucas and their son Martin had came with her, she requested to be alone but they had insisted they accompany her.

"Stay here" said Rose stopping her friends "If I call you come but other wise stay here I need to talk to him alone" So Rose walked on still twiddling her thumbs.

--

Rose stood in front of the bars, she looked strong but the Doctor could tell inside it was like she was dying,

"I hate you!" Rose shouted at the Doctor "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Rose grabbed onto the bars and let out a sob, "I was fine when you were gone and now look at me" said Rose, the makeup she had put on this morning was all streaming down her face and her hair was a mess, all of this happened within five minutes of seeing the Doctor. Maybe Rose would be better if she went home. "I love you Doctor" said Rose looking at the floor, "But I'm not letting you out" Rose looked up a look of pure hatred on her face "You can rot for all I care" Rose turned away from the Doctor but was stopped, as she looked around the Doctor was holding her wrist tears running down his face,

"If I lose you Rose nothing will be worth it, trying to escape, taking you home to Jackie and Pete, travelling again. I might as well die" Rose looked the Doctor in the eye, he saw her love, her compassion and then she pulled her hand away and it all disappeared all that was left was hatred and anger,

"Then die" Rose said spitefully.

As Rose ran she heard voices calling after her, she didn't want to talk to anyone she just wanted to go to the room they had given her and listen to music. Rose slammed the door shut turning all the locks on her door, then she stumble over to her desk to find the matches and lit the lanterns. Once she had done that she rummaged into the pockets of her jacket to find the mp3 player Rose had bought after the Doctor left her. She put the head phones in her ears and switched it on and Cascada every time we touch filled her ears,

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.   
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

As Rose listened to the song images of the Doctor and her flashed in her head,

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.   
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.   
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

As the words stopped and the music continued Rose thought about how much this song described her feeling towards the Doctor.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

**_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.   
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.   
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life _**

**_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._**

As the song finished Rose switched off her mp3 player and left her room.

--

**As suggested by my sister, "oh OOC Rose scary". Hope you liked it and thank you to all the reviews. TTFN. **


	5. Friendship

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and also a little Note Lucas and Martin are Marge's family not Rose's. **

XXX

**Thorns from a Rose: Chapter five. **

The Doctor sat in his cell trying to stop thinking about Rose but all his thoughts turned back to her, she was right though he's been treating her like she meant nothing to him bringing new companions on board and telling her to keep out of their way and not to go out side. He didn't deserve her.

"Come on Doctor," said Medico crouching in front of him "You can get out"

"I know but I don't want to"

"Why?" asked Medico "I thought you would be happy you can go save Rose and-"

"Rose doesn't need saving, she doesn't need me"

"If that's the way you feel then why not go home?"

"Where ever Rose is is home"

"So what are you gunna do? Just sit here for the rest of you life?"

"I guess so" said the Doctor avoiding Medico's eyes.

"Well I don't want to stay here"

"So why don't you go home?"

"You're my friend I don't want to leave you" The Doctor looked up and into Medico's eyes he smiled, Medico felt a bit nervous about what he was going to do he knew it would be something stupid.

XXX

"Your majesty" said Marge "All of the town have been talking and we have a proposition for you"

"Is it going to take long?" asked Rose

"Not really"

"Okay go on" said Rose starting to get impatient "Sorry"

"Well we were all thinking that you should get married," Rose's eyes widened and she was unable to stifle her laugh, "To Martin" said Marge sounding annoyed, Rose continued to laugh "Is there something wrong with my son?"

"No, it's just the idea of me getting married" Rose secretly did want to get married what girl didn't? But the man she wanted to marry would never consider it, if she mentioned marriage he would freeze up, "We'll see" said Rose unaware of the exited cries of her friends. Rose ran off down the corridor, the dress slowing her down a bit. This was why Rose wore jeans.

XXX


	6. Wounded

**Sorry for the delay, I don't really have an excuse so just sorry. **

XXX

**Thorns from a rose: Chapter six. **

Rose ran into the dungeon where The Doctor and Medico were being kept. She was rushing around so much she didn't notice that they weren't in the cell. Rose was clearly looking for something and were throwing all the other things out of her way,

"I swear I've seen it here before." Rose turned around to look at the Doctor but let a sigh of disappointment as she saw he wasn't there. Rose walked back along the corridor towards her room when she was stopped by her friends once more.

"How about tomorrow?" asked Marge,

"Tomorrow?" asked Rose standing still,

"The wedding" said Marge laughing

"Oh well I'm not getting married," Rose laughed nervously. Marge looked sternly at Rose then shook her head "I need to find the Doctor so I can leave" said Rose.

"You not leaving" said Lucas,

"I'm sorry but I am"

"No!" he almost shouted. Rose froze as Lucas reached down to a pouch in his robe, Rose screamed as she saw the silver blade glint in the candle light,

"Doctor!" she shouted as Lucas threw the blade and it plunged into her stomach. The last thing Rose saw before the darkness overcame her vision was Lucas walking up to her and pulling the knife out of her.

XXX

"Did you hear that?" asked the Doctor stopping in the middle of a long corridor

"No" said Medico, the Doctor didn't pay attention to what Medico had just said he ran he knew what he heard and he knew who it had came from. As the Doctor ran Medico stood there dumbfounded and before he knew what to do guards had grabbed him and were pulling him away.

XXX

Once Rose awoke her hands flew to her stomach, there was no light at all but Rose guessed she was heavily bleeding.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked aloud,

"Hey Rose is that you? It's me Medico"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah the genie that um sent you here" he explained nervously

"Oh yeah" Rose smiled, and attempted to get up but let out a gasp of pain and fell back to the floor.

"You okay?" he asked concern in his voice

"Well no" Rose didn't want to explain what had happened so she had to speak before Medico did, "I'll explain what happened when the Doctor arrives, where is the Doctor anyway?"

"Oh well there's the problem I don't know" Rose let out a sigh but as she did so pain filled her body,

"Oh God I hope he gets here soon" said Rose on the verge of tears. She needed the Doctor so much.

"Medico are you in here? I sure hope there's no guards; that's happened to me before opened a door and the room was filled with army guys"

"Doctor?" asked Rose

"Rose?" asked The Doctor "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Oh just a little to the right of the giant elephant. I don't know I can't see a thing." Rose closed her eyes slightly as tiredness filled her,

"Can't you put on a light?" asked Medico,

"Yeah just let me find something" Rose opened her eyes as the room filled with light, "Rose!" exclaimed the Doctor, Rose looked down at the stream of blood running from her wound, "Why didn't you say you were hurt?" Rose shrugged but bent forward as once again her body filled with the agonising pain, she closed her eyes once more and embraced the darkness, she was sure she was going to die. Rose felt the Doctor by her side; she opened her eyes as he began to stroke her hair,

"I love you Doctor" said Rose closing her eyes once again, she opened her eyes once more to see the Doctor's reaction, he was smiling brightly it filled Rose with hope

"I love you too"

XXX

**I just want to say one thing. I do NOT hate Rose in fact I think she is great and wish for her safe return (here that Billie get your but back on that set, is it just me or did that come out wrong?), if you have read my other stories you will know what I'm talking about. Also does anybody thing Rose should have a baby later on (In my fic)? Plus the fic will NOT end after thing I have a few more adventures planned so rejoice or cry (I hope that you're happy but if your not oh well). **


	7. Dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did I would have an angry mob outside my door after what I do to Rose in these fics.

**Thorns from a Rose chapter seven. **

"Medico stay here with Rose, then call me if her condition changes" Medico nodded, the Doctor looked down at Rose she smiled up at him before closing her eyes and going limp in Medico's arms "Look after her".

XXX

The Doctor ran up the stairs, he needed to figure things out. Why did they need Rose as their queen? Why did they stab her? And how was he going to make them pay?

XXX

"Come on Rose if you wake up you can make a wish to be okay, but I can't unless you wake up. Please Rose."

XXX

The Doctor stood behind a corner listening to a conversation between two men,

"Do you know what happened to her majesty?"

"Didn't you hear? She's down in the dungeon bleeding to death"

"Why?"

"She rejected Marge's son"

"Oh, bit extreme though. What about the prophecy?"

"Prophecy?"

"Yeah '_One day a child will arrive, her light will guide us through the darkness as our queen. And one day her light will light our world and her line will begin with one for from her world'"_

"What does that mean?"

"Dunno" The Doctor turned around and ran down the corridor as he realised a lot of things and one of those things was that Medico had no way of communicating with him.

XXX

Medico stroked Rose's hair and let the tears run down his face, she was so cold now. So cold, there was nothing her could do but it didn't stop him blaming himself. He hadn't known Rose that long but he knew she was a kind women and she was his friend. Medico looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. It was the Doctor.

"How is she?" he asked nervously, Medico shook his head.

"She's gone, she's cold" the Doctor looked at the still body of Rose Tyler. The Doctor got up and ran up the stairs, "Doctor" Medico called after him, he wasn't going to leave Rose so he just needed to trust him.

XXX

"Marge!" called the Doctor "Marge!" he repeated, "Get here now Marge you bi-" the Doctor was cut off as he was surrounded by guards. An old women stepped our of the crowd, "Marge?" asked the Doctor, the women nodded, "how dare you?" the Doctor stepped forward and hit the old women in the face, she looked up at him and smiled.

"So I guess miss Tyler had died"

"You heartless old hag" the Doctor turned and ran to the dungeon where Rose was. One he got there he pulled the stiff door closed with all his might then locked it with his sonic screwdriver. "What am I gunna do without you Rose?" the Doctor asked the empty body of Rose Tyler, "What am I gunna do?"

"Um Doctor. I have an idea"

XXX

**Okay I didn't plan on this to be a cliff-hanger but it is. Also sorry about it being so late, but please review it's good for your soul. **


	8. Forever alone

**Hey look a new chapter aren't you happy? Yes? No? Come on tell me. Remember review after it's good for your soul. **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Doctor Who, stop looking at me like that if I did Billie and David would have a ten year unbreakable contract. **

XXX

"Um Doctor. I have an idea" said Medico looking at the Doctor tears running down both of their faces; "Wish" he said simply, the Doctor nodded,

"Help me" Medico clicked his fingers and a red sparks flowed into Rose, both of there gazes focused on the still Rose "Did it work?" just then Rose took a deep breath of air and snapped up quickly. "Oh Rose" said the Doctor darting forwards and hugging Rose tight, then he looked down at where she had been stabbed, there was no wound just a rip in her dress "Rose you know how much I love you right?" Rose nodded,

"Yes and you know how much I love you right? Even after what I've done to you"

"Even after what I've done to you" corrected the Doctor, Rose smiled but there moment was interrupted when the door swung open and about ten soldiers fell down the stairs.

"Impossible" said Marge looking at Rose and her no existent wound, Rose walked up to the elderly women,

"You repulsive old hag" said Rose tightening her fists just looking at this women. Marge shrugged off the comment,

"Why don't we just leave Rose?" asked the Doctor "With Medico of course" Rose nodded and the three friends stood together in one line, starting with Rose then the Doctor on her left and next to the Doctor Medico. "We're leaving" commanded the Doctor; he stopped as a thought occurred to him "What about the prophecy? If you killed Rose it would never come true," Rose looked at him utterly confused,

"Prophecy?"

"'_One day a child will arrive, her light will guide us through the darkness as our queen. And one day her light will light our world and her line will begin with one far from her world" _said Marge

"I'm no child," corrected Rose "I'm so tired of being called one" Rose stopped and looked at Medico, "So you want light right?" she asked, her attention back on Marge,

"Yes, we want our world to have a sun and to have day and night" Rose smiled and walked over to Medico then grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs. She finally stopped outside, the Doctor, Marge and the soldiers had followed her, Rose looked at Medico,

"Help me" she said smiling, Medico closed his eyes and clicked his fingers as he did sparks of light flowed from them towards the sky. Rose looked up, all the golden sparks were going in the same direction, once Medico's arms had fallen to his side there was a large gold ball hanging in the now light blue sky. Rose turned around to look at the Doctor and smiled. "So you don't need me any more" said Rose looking at Marge, she nodded her head. Rose grabbed Medico's hand once more and ran towards the Doctor "Ready to go home?" she asked extending her free hand to him; he slapped him hand into her and smiled. Rose breathed out and looked at Medico, "Help me" Medico smiled and clicked his fingers then in a swirl of blue light they found themselves in the same beautiful surrounding they were in where they had first met Medico,

"Home sweet home" mumbled Medico sarcastically. Rose looked at her new friend,

"You can come with us" said Rose smiling; she looked at the Doctor he nodded as well. Medico dropped Rose's hand and hugged them both,

"Come on" he said coming out of the embrace. They all smiled at each other than ran off towards the TARDIS.

XXX

**Okay not finished, more chapters will come out soon. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible, I won't be able to tomorrow but soon. **


End file.
